In the prior art, there is a myriad of hand tools generally consisting of a handle and an implement pivotally connected to such a handle, which may be angularly displaced relative to the handle between fully retracted and fully extended positions. Typically, when the implement of such a tool is in the fully retracted position relative to the handle, usually partially received within a recess in the handle, such handle may be gripped with one hand and the implement may be displaced from the fully retracted position to the fully extended position either by manipulation of the fingers on the hand holding the handle or by the fingers of the other hand of the user. Generally, it is preferred that such tools be capable of being held by a hand and manipulated with the fingers of such hand in displacing the implement between the retracted and extended positions. Often, however, because of the design of such tools, the fingers of the hand holding the handle of the tool are unable to bring sufficient force to bear on the implement of the tool to easily and conveniently displace the tool between the fully retracted and fully extended positions of the implement. To assist the manual force applied by the fingers of a hand holding such a tool, in either angularly displacing the implement relative to the handle from a retracted to an extended position or an extended position to the retracted position, prior art tools of such type typically have provided various biasing devices such as coil springs and leaf springs which function to provide a motive force tending to angularly bias the implement. Such mechanisms, however, because of their size and intricacy often provide complicated and expensive manufacturing operations.
In view of the perceived inadequacies of such mechanisms in prior art hand tools of the type described, it has been found to be desirable to provide such a hand tool which may be gripped with a hand, manipulated by the fingers of the hand gripping the tool to angularly displace the implement of the tool relative to the handle and provide a means to produce a motive force cooperating with such manual force for angularly displacing the implement relative to the handle of such tools.